Improbable baignade
by Ally Sue
Summary: Cet OS prend place dans le temps pendant l'épisode des bains publics. Riko et Momoi s'y défient verbalement. La joute va tourner "mal" tres rapidement. Lemon, yuri, voyeurisme et trio. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce texte.
Je m'appelle Riko Aida. J'ai 17 ans. La saison dernière, j'ai accepté, non sans mal, d'entrainer l'équipe de basket de mon lycée, Seirin. Depuis lors, on a fait un sacré bout de chemin ensembles, intégrant même dans nos rangs un joueur de la génération des miracles et un américain surexcité. Après de nombreuses péripéties, nous nous sommes enfin qualifiés pour la Winter cup. Après le dernier match, épuisant pour les corps de nos membres, nous évacuons toutes nos tensions aux sources chaudes. C'est là que la manager de notre premier adversaire des phases finales vient me narguer, me disant de but en blanc que son équipe va sortir la notre dès le premier tour. Non mais, elle rêve celle-là ! Je me relève, furibonde et complètement nue, appuyant mon front contre le sien, et c'est à ce moment que ma poitrine rencontre la sienne. Ses grands yeux rose pâle me fixent, elle sourit, je frissonne. Elle remonte ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et approche sa bouche de la mienne. Je pousse un petit cri surpris rapidement étouffé par son baiser et sa langue qui tente de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de reculer ou de la repousser, je la laisse passer et me laisse aller à ce fougueux échange. Voilà comment je me retrouve dans cette situation des plus incongrues avec celle qui est d'un an ma cadette mais en face de qui, pour l'instant, je n'en mène pas large.

« J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder les miens mais les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. Tu es très jolie quand tu es nue »

Nouveau cri de surprise qui s'échappe de ma gorge au moment où ses doigts viennent effleurer le bout de mes seins. Avec une légère hésitation je commence à lui rendre la pareille. Elle pousse un doux gémissement et moi, grâce à ce son je me sens de plus en plus excitée.

Je m'appelle Satsuki Momoi, j'ai 16 ans. J'ai suivi mon ami d'enfance à l'académie Tôô afin de lui éviter les problèmes (ce qui n'est pas évident en général) et je suis devenue la manager du club. A l'instant, je viens de plus ou moins défier verbalement la coach de notre prochain adversaire et sa réaction est au-dessus de mes attentes. Elle s'est redressée comme une furie et maintenant elle me fait face, son front contre le mien et ses seins collés à ma poitrine. A vrai dire, je trouve ce contact agréable et je compte bien lui faire savoir. Je me saisis de son visage et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je m'attendais à une autre réaction mais au lieu de me rejeter complètement et après avoir poussé un léger glapissement de surprise, elle me rend mon baiser. Mieux que ça, elle m'ouvre le passage vers sa langue que je caresse avidement avec la mienne et lorsque mes mains commencent à explorer son corps elle fait de même. Au fond de se yeux noisettes semble briller une certaine excitation. J'aime ça. Sous le contact de ses doigts, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et ce son a l'air de l'entraîner de plus en plus.

« Momoi chan, ton corps est vraiment superbe. »

Ca y est, je perds le contrôle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû me dire une chose pareille. Je lui plais alors la prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrira la bouche, ce sera pour pousser des cris de plaisir. J'appuie mes caresses et mes baiser, et cette fois j'en suis sûre, elle est à moi.

Dans le bain des femmes, tout n'est plus que sensualité, caresses et gémissements. Les mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de pêche ont atteint l'intimité de son ainée et impriment sur le petit bouton de chair de celle-ci un mouvement circulaire et appuyé, faisant jaillir des petits couinements et des râles de plaisir à chaque pression. Cette dernière, ne voulant absolument rester en retrait, joue du bout de sa langue sur les mamelons dressés de sa cadette. Leurs manifestations raisonnent dans la petite enceinte close. D'un geste prompt, la plus jeune saisit sa victime consentante par un poignet et l'attire vers des serviettes posées à terre. D'un geste sûr, elle la pousse à s'allonger sur les quelques pièces de tissus, appuyant ses mains sous les articulations des genoux de la brunette, elle lui fait plier les genoux et écarter les cuisses. Riko est complètement submergée par le désir de sa jeune rivale qui commence à jouer avec sa bouche sur son intimité. La plus âgée se cambre tandis que sa cadette commence son exploration des muqueuses roses, gonflées de désir, s'attardant de ci de là du bout de sa langue, arrachant des cris qui ne relevaient plus du tout de la surprise. La petite rose avait gagné le premier « quart temps » sentant sa partenaire se tortiller dans tous les sens sous ses caresses buccales.

Cependant, son adversaire n'allait pas lui laisser la victoire si facilement et la plus jeune sent soudain son ainée se redresser, la retourner sur le dos, insérant au creux de son intimité deux doigts impriment une caresse ferme, transformant son sourire satisfait en un cri silencieux de plaisir, seul son souffle qui s'accélère trahit ses sensations, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Le corps de la cadette ondule au rythme imposé par sa rivale, ses reins se soulevant un peu plus à chaque caresse qui s'enfonce un peu plus en elle. Elle sent cette caresse faire monter une chaleur intense, jusqu'à sentir un incroyable courant électrique traverser tout son être. Elle en a presque du mal à respirer. Fin du second « quart temps ».

Je m'appelle Teppei Kiyoshi, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis le fondateur du club de basket de Seirin. Je suis plutôt grand et athlétique et ma principale préoccupation est de protéger les membres de mon équipe, c'est pourquoi quand j'ai entendu mon adorable coach crier de l'autre côté de la palissade des bains publics, je me suis éclipsé afin de m'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quant au moment où j'écarte discrètement le rideau (je n'ai pas plus envie que ça qu'elle me fasse subir le sort de mes coéquipiers quelques instants plus tôt), je vois cette dernière étendue sur le dos, les jambes relevées et écartées et la « sexy manager » de Tôô lui prodiguer un examen intime statistiquement improbable. Je me glisse derrière un bosquet du bain des femmes, à la fois interloqué par le tableau, curieux et terriblement existé. Mon bas ventre ne tarde pas à me rappeler à l'ordre, mon sexe est si dur et dressé qu'il me fait presque mal. Ma main commence un lent va et vient sous la seule serviette que j'avais revêtu et je vois la mignonne Riko se tendre et convulser de plaisir puis se ressaisir et infliger un sort tout aussi enviable à sa ravissante partenaire. Cette dernière accentue ses mouvements de bassin et mon imagination finit par faire le reste, rependant le résultat de ma masturbation entre mes doigts.

« Raaaahhhhh »

Bordel, je n'ai pas pu retenir un grondement de plaisir. Je me suis fait repérer par ces demoiselles qui se sont levées d'un mouvement unanimes et se dirigent maintenant dans ma direction. Je vais prendre cher mais après tout, ça valait le détour.

Fin du troisième « quart temps ».

Les deux jeunes femmes malgré la torpeur de leur plaisir mutuel n'ont pu s'empêcher d'entendre derrière les buissons du bain le râle de leur voyeur et d'un regard complice elles s'accordent à, pour peu qu'il en vaille le détour, lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Après un très bref instant de surprise, la coach de Seirin lance un clin d'œil plain de sous-entendus à sa cadette. Après tout, d'après ses observations, le jeune homme au « cœur d'acier » à un fort potentiel physique et d'endurance et il faut au moins ça. Les demoiselles, sourdes aux excuses bredouillées par ce dernier, le saisissent chacune par un poignet et l'entrainent sur la scène qu'il observait peu de temps auparavant. Malgré son plaisir solitaire des instants précédents, la situation l'a tout de suite remis en forme et le regard gourmand des deux étudiantes en dit tellement long sur leurs intentions qu'il ne peut pas y rester insensible. Dans un élan mutuel, elles s'agenouillent devant lui, jouant de leur langue respective le long de sa verge, ne se privant pas pour se frôler au passage faisant remonter le désir à son paroxysme. Faisant glisser leurs corps le long de celui du pivot qui est visiblement en transe, elles viennent chacune leur tour accrocher un baiser humide avant de s'offrir le même échange de fluides « entre filles » sous les yeux d'un Kiyoshi au bord de l'explosion. S'entrainant l'une l'autre, elles redescendent s'étendre face à face sur les serviettes, chacune glissant ses doigt sur et dans l'intimité de sa partenaire, pressant ensemble leur poitrine, laissant échapper à chaque mouvement d'intenses gémissements de plaisir. Quand deux regards brulants de désir se relèvent vers lui, Teppei, jusqu'alors un peu hypnotisé par le tableau, comprend l'invitation et vient se placer derrière leurs corps en mouvement. Il passe une de ses grandes mains sous les reins de la plus jeune pour la cambrer un peu plus si c'est encore possible, cette dernière étant en dessous de son ainée, et de la deuxième il vient fermement assurer sa prise sur la nuque de Riko qui à ce contact s'électrise complètement. Il vient s'enfoncer tour à tour dans les grottes roses et humides qui s'offrent à lui, d'abord en douceur puis, les ondulations des demoiselles s'accentuant, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à transformer les gémissements en cris de jouissance débridée. Le joueur est au bord de l'orgasme et quand ses jolies partenaires se redressent légèrement, encore tremblantes de plaisir, pour recommencer à lui infliger une fellation en duo, il met peu de temps avant de sentir la chaleur le submerger et macule leur visages de trainées blanches qu'elles nettoient l'une sur l'autre à petits coups de langue. Les trois sont complètement épuisés.

Fin du quatrième quart temps

Le trio d'amants reprend lentement ses esprits, toujours frissonnant. Les deux jeunes filles retrouvent peu à peu cette lueur de rivalité dans les yeux quand elles se regardent.

« -Pour un match avant le match je crois que c'est une égalité. Plaisante la manager aux cheveux de pêche.

-Plus qu'à se départager sur le parquet, à la verticale cette fois. Ajoute la coach, une expression aussi pétillante que sa vis-à-vis sur le visage »

Elles s'esclaffent devant un Kiyoshi toujours un peu surpris par la situation qu'il vient de vivre entre ces deux-là, et surtout par le fait qu'elles en plaisantent comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Soudain, la brunette se retourne vers lui, une aura extrêmement dangereuse planant autour d'elle.

« Quant à toi, tu as intérêt d'assurer pour le match, de te taire et de retourner du côté des hommes avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas et que je ne triple ton entrainement jusqu'au jour J. »

Le jeune homme s'enfuit à toutes jambes, pensant en son fond intérieur que si un jour elle venait à changer il l'aimerait surement beaucoup moins…


End file.
